


Pale Dragon|Skyrim.

by wan_hxda



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan_hxda/pseuds/wan_hxda
Summary: Skyrim is a land ravaged by civil war and corrupt politics. A Breton called Kassandra woke up in a carriage on her way to her execution and with no idea what her crime was. It was decided then by her fellow people of Tamriel no matter what her name was, she was set for the block, she was set for death. Until a dragon appeared seeming to have saved her from death. Kassandra flees from her execution and ends up wrapped in politics, death, and a quest to save the world from ending. More than once. [ Miraak x F!Dragonborn]





	1. BOOK ONE: AWAKENING.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Kassandra is a Breton of 5'1 1/2 height, white hair, blue eyes - she supposed to resemble Daenerys from GOT. In this story as I said she's supposed to look similar to Daenerys aka Emilia Clarke. Kassandra is highly skilled in magic and average at using an elvish dagger. She is not good at archery or short swords/longswords. I will reveal more in the story later. While the story will progress I will give face claims/fan casts to the characters.]
> 
> Story Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5PXGnzaB9180XeZjGM2MW3
> 
> Fancast: https://www.quotev.com/elenadrake/journal/5911086/fancast-Pale-Dragon-Skyrim-Fanfic

[Book One: The World Eater.]

Who are you?

I'm nobody.

No one is just nobody.

Well...I am.

No, there's something in you. In your blood, its like fire. You are not nobody. Trust me.

Pounding. That's what her head felt like. Like someone was bashing her head in with a shield repeatedly. The stiffness of her neck as she lifted her head to be met with darkness. Her eyes adjusted slowly with blurriness as she looked around. Till that blurriness disappeared and she was met with three strangers in a cart - with her. One was a short blonde man wearing chainmail armor with blue fabrics. Another was a weasely looking brown haired man in rags and the last one taller blonde haired man with black rich furs on his body - but the only difference was the gag on his mouth. Putting a hand to her head in pain as she winced, which alerted the short blonde man to her presence. "Hey, you. You're finally awake." He breathed in surprised as if he was surprised to even see her awake at all. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." the man inquired, nodding in the direction of the brown haired thief. Was she trying to cross the border? She couldn't remember that. There were things that were fuzzy, but she could remember the majority of things.

"Damn you Stormclocks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." the thief insulted the man, making her look at him. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He sneered but pouted with anger all the same. "You there." the thief looked at her, making her frown and turning to him again. "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloacks the Empire wants."

She cleared her throat, as dry as it was before she spoke up hoarsely. "Sounds like I was innocent, but you were committing a crime, you idiot." She spoke with some fierceness in her voice. That surprised all of the men in the cart, especially the two stormcloak men.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." the man cut in, but wore a small amused smirk at her words.

"Shut up back there!" the imperial soldier guiding the wagon snapped at them.

"What's your name, girl?" the man suddenly asked the breton woman in front of him, she was taken aback for a moment.

"Um..." She trailed trying to remember before it came to her. "My name is Kassandra." She finally answered him as he nodded and hummed.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief out of nowhere asked, looking at the man in the furs.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." the man said angrily at the thief, that made Kassandra roll her eyes. Politics never her style, despite high rock being a pit hole for politics.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." the thief's eyebrows rose in surprise and shock. "But if they've captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?" the thief panicked with wide eyes.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits." the man said solemnly. 

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." the thief whimpered.

"Oh, no. It's happening, buddy." Kassandra commented, the blonde man giving her a quick look to shut up, but she just ignored it.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the man asked calmly.

"Why do you care?" the thief snapped at him.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He explained shortly.

"Rorikstead. I'm-I'm from Rorikstead." the thief gulped in answer.

"Ulfric, huh? I remember hearing that name somewhere about something." Kassandra remarked with a hum. Making all of the men looking at her confused. "Ever heard of Karthwasten?" She smirked, which made Ulfric's eyes widen with slight panic. "I grew up there until I was ten, then I was sent to family in high rock to grow my magic. Hope you liked my home." Kassandra commented as Ulfric visibly gulped.

"Uh...perhaps-" the man blond man began to say.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" the shout of an imperial soldier interrupted him.

"No hard feelings, Ulfric." Kassandra said with a toothy smirk still on her face. "My family didn't die, they no longer live there, but others did die. This is a bit of karma." She commented as the blond man sighed and shook his head. "I mean even if you don't get executed, still have to be embarrassed and humiliated with the fact the Imperials captured you." Kassandra shrugged before turning away from him, sweat slowly pouring down Ulfric's face - the horse thief staring at her surprised. She had completely changed from when she had woken up.

"Good. Let's get this over with." Tullius responded.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." the horse thief beggingly whimpered with desperation, while the cart passed under the gate of Helgen.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor." the man sneered in the direction of Tullius, while Kassandra just rolled her eyes, glancing over in the direction where a High Elf was speaking with Tullius from horseback. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He bitched, Kassandra wanting to bite back with a sarcastic remark, but deciding against it. Kassandra glanced over at the horse thief noticing him quiet with a look of horror on his face. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." the man sighed reminiscently. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" a voice asked, snapping Kassandra's gaze from looking around. She looked back to see a young boy on the steps of a house.

"You need to go inside, little cub." the older man insisted to the child.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." the boy frowned.

"Inside the house. Now." He ordered the boy sternly. Kassandra turning away and ignoring the rest of the conversation as she sighed.

"If any of you cry. I'm going to be asked to be executed first." She said bluntly with a scowl on her face, while the men's eyebrows rose when the Breton said those words.

"You...are an interesting one." the man remarked lowly.

"So I've been told." Kassandra simply said.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" a voice barked orders at the soldiers.

"Why are we stopping?" the horse thief panicked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." the man said solemnly - he could already tell Kassandra immediately guessed what was happening. The cart came to a stop while Kassandra let out a sigh. It was now or never. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." He told them all, Kassandra slowly standing up with the others.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the horse thief cried.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the man nearly snapped as Kassandra jumped out of the cart.

"You've got to tell him! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" He whimpered desperately.

"Shut up or you'll make it worse." Kassandra hissed in his ear, fully annoyed with this man.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." the female captain ordered them.

"Empire loves their damn lists." the man just sighed, while Kassandra ignored him.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." the man next to the captain announced.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" the man said humbly, while Kassandra rolled her eyes and Ulfric walked over to the others.

"Ralof of Riverwood." the second man announced again, the blonde man - Ralof - stepped away, following Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead." He continued as Kassandra noticed the worsening panic on the man.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He shouted before making a run for it.

"Halt!" the captain shouted after him.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir yelled back at them.

"Idiot," Kassandra muttered.

"Archers!" the captain ordered as Lokir was quickly shot and killed. "Anyone else feel like running?" She sneered at them, Kassandra unfazed, she was just a bitch with a stick up her ass.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." the man spotted Kassandra, and gestured for her to step forward. With a sigh, Kassandra stepped forward until she faced the two. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Kassandra of High Rock." She said shortly, while the man's eyebrows raised.

"You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?" he inquired, while Kassandra smiled slightly. He seemed to be trying to lighten the mood, despite the circumstances. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list." the man asked the captain, looking away from her.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." the captain snapped, waving him off and Kassandra held back a glare.

"Bitch," Kassandra whispered to herself as no one else heard.

"By your orders, Captain." the man said with some hesitance. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock." the man promised her, while she just sighed. "Follow the Captain, prisoner." He ordered her while giving a quick sympathetic look. At least someone wasn't ass or some ass kissing person of Ulfric or Tullius. The captain walked forward as Kassandra followed the woman over near the block.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero." Tullius began to say to him, Kassandra holding back a scoff. Maybe to Nords, but in no way was this man a hero to other races. "But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." He told him, while Ulfric just let out a grunt that was muffled by his gag. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace," Tullius said with anger in his voice, Kassandra's head snapped up confused at the sound of an echoing roar in the distance.

"What was that?" the soldier who stood next to the captain asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius waved it off.

"Yes, General Tullius." the captain nodded her head. Kassandra scoffing quietly, kiss ass. "Give them their last rites." She told the priestess of Arkay.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." She began to ramble to them all, Kassandra rolling her eyes.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." a stormcloak soldier snapped at her and stepped over to the chopping block.

"Someones dying with dignity today." Kassandra quietly remarked to herself.

"As you wish." the priestess huffed.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." He glared at them when the captain pushed him to his knees and she placed his head on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the soldier taunted them. Kassandra grimaced as the headsman raised his axe before bringing it down upon the soldiers head - making a swift and clean cut as the severed head rolled into the basket in front of him. Kassandra watched the body slowly fall onto the ground.

"You Imperial bastards!" another soldier cried out.

"Justice!" another voice called out.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" another woman's voice declared.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof said solemnly.

"Next, the Breton!" the captain ordered when another roar resounded.

"What the hell..." Kassandra muttered.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the soldier said to the captain.

"I said, next prisoner!" the captain snapped.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." the soldier said calmly.

"I'm going to punch that bitch," Kassandra mumbled while she walked up to the block. The captain pushed her down on her knees before pressing her head onto the block. Kassandra feeling the wet blood on her skin. Kassandra's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of a figure in the distance. The executioner raised his axe ready to strike down at her head, Kassandra glaring at his smirk on his face.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius exclaimed.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the captain asked as the figure got closer.

"It's in the clouds!" a soldier called out, before the figure appeared and landed on the tower above, the ground shaking beneath her.

"Dragon!" another soldier cried out. The dragon shouted out a power and whatever power it was Kassandra could feel it in her bones and in her soul, and she could understand it too. She could feel his stare on her when her gaze locked onto his. Fire seemed to rain down from the sky as the ground continued to tremble beneath them.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" Tullius ordered in panic, Kassandra made a choice in that moment and shakily rose to her knees from the block. "Guards, get townspeople to safety!" He yelled at them, people screaming in panic around her.

"Ro Dah!" the dragon spoke, Kassandra staring in horror as she understood the words.

"Hey, you, Kassandra. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof shouted running over and helping her stand on her feet. "This way!" He nodded, Kassandra quickly following the man into a tower straight ahead. They ran inside as Ralof quickly shut the down behind them and Kassandra was greeted with a face she did not want to see. Ulfric and more stormcloak soldiers. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" He turned to his leader.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric pointed out, Kassandra pulling on her bound hands. She would love to use some magic right now, but considering everything, probably better to save her magika. The expression on Ulfric's face turned from solemn to ordering. "We need to move. Now!" He shouted going over and helping a stormcloak soldier.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof said grabbing Kassandra's arm. The two began climbing up the tower while Kassandra glanced down.

"How the hell is a dragon alive?!" She exclaimed while they climbed the steps.

"I don't know, but that's the last thing that should be on our minds," Ralof answered truthfully.

"Good point." Kassandra nodded, they made it halfway up where another soldier was trying to remove rumble before the dragon smashed through the tower to their right. Kassandra and Ralof nearly tumbling down the steps but managed to steady themselves. "Get down!" She shouted - herself and Ralof ducking as the dragon breathed fire, killing the stormcloak by the rubble.

"Toor...shul!" the dragon shouted, Kassandra's eyes widening before the dragon moved away from the tower. "Shit." Kassandra cursed, staring in shock at the smoldering body of the stormcloak. Once it was clear the two ran up and Ralof paused for a moment staring at the dead stormcloak with sadness, before snapping out it.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" He instructed her, Kassandra stepping forward.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I will follow as soon as I can, Kassandra," Ralof assured her, the man was kind to her and helped her. She was going to be concerned. "Go! We'll follow when we can!" He ordered when she didn't move. Kassandra stepped back before running forward and jumping, her feet made contact with the wood as she rolled before steadying herself.

"Let's get away from the dragon now," Kassandra muttered, standing up and running to the other side of the room, before jumping down to the next level. "It'd be so much easier if my hands weren't fucking tied." She grumbled running out of the inn only to run into the soldier from before and a child by his dying father.

"Don't look up. Just focus on me. You can do it!" the soldier called out to the weeping child. Kassandra's eyes widened when the dragon was getting closer - something she knew the soldier saw too. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" His voice demanded, but now even more panic was present in it. Kassandra cursed and quickly ran over to the child grabbing his arm with her bound hands and dragging him away from his father.

"Come on, you'll die if you stay with your father!" Kassandra shouted when the boy tried to reach for his father. "I didn't know him at all, but do you think he'd want that?" She asked him, Haming pausing before looking at his father with sadness and guilt. The two ran back over to the soldier and another person with him.

"That a boy. You're doing great." He calmly told the boy before noticing Kassandra. Their eyes widened in horror when the dragon landed and burned the dying man alive. "Gods...everyone get back!" the soldier ordered, everyone quickly rushing to safety. "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He suggested to her.

"I planned on doing that." Kassandra retorted.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." He instructed the man while the boy huddled near the man scared.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar said grimly.

"Come on, let's move." Hadvar nodded to Kassandra. The two made a run for it before running towards a house facing the walkway next to the wall. "Stay close to the wall!" He shouted, the two quickly ducking and placing the back flat against the wall. Kassandra's eyes widened and she froze when the dragon landed right above them. She turned her look and herself and Hadvar stood still.

"Yo Toor...Shul!" the dragon shouted, breathing more fire upon the ground. Kassandra exhaled out a breath once the dragon left and flew off to attack another part of the town.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar rushed her, the two continued on before making it near the gate where soldiers were shouting and firing at the dragon with Tullius nearby.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" Tullius barked out an ordered.

"Yes, sir!" He shouted back before looking back at Kassandra. "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" Hadvar told her, the two moving on before getting closer to the keep, only to encounter Ralof again. Some relief flowed through Kassandra. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" He demanded with anger.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof glared at the man.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar sneered at the stormcloak. The two walked in opposite directions, both going to the doors of the keep.

"Kassandra! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof shouted to Kassandra.

"With me, prisoner. Let's go!" Hadvar yelled to her. Kassandra breathed and felt guilty when she looked to Hadvar.

"I'm really sorry, I hope you survive this, but your superiors just tried to kill me." Kassandra apologized, a guilt-ridden look on her face. Hadvar's face fell, but he noticed her expression and nodded.

"I understand, you should go." He nodded. "I hope you don't die, Kassandra."

"The same goes for you." She replied, before running over to Ralof who awaited her by the door. The man quickly pushes the door open and they rush inside before forcing it closed after them. The two walked into the circular room ahead, Ralof's face falling at the sight of a dead stormcloak ahead.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." Ralof said with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," Kassandra told him, Ralof giving her a nod.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it," Ralof announced standing up. "That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He told her, Kassandra frowning.

"I'm not nord, but I know my history. They're all supposed to be very dead." Kassandra stated a confused expression on her face.

"I don't know, I honestly don't." He sighed, shaking his head. "We better get moving, Kassandra." Ralof told her before holding out a hand. "Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." She reached forward, the man pulling out a knife and cutting off the bindings. Kassandra rubbed her wrist where the markings were from the ropes. "There you go."

"Thank you," Kassandra said.

"It's nothing." Ralof waved her off. "You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore." He suggested to her.

"Well, I'm a mage so I won't need his weapon," Kassandra commented.

"Take whatever you need." He simply told her. "I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here," Ralof informed Kassandra before turning away and walking over to the gate at the right end of the room while Kassandra removed Gunjar's clothing and took off her own, putting on his clothing instead. 

"Okay, I'm good," Kassandra announced, going over to Ralof.

"This one's locked," Ralof grunted in annoyance. "Let's see about that gate." He pointed to the other one. Ralof walked over to the other gate quickly checking it out while Kassandra walked over. "Damn. No way to open this from our side." Ralof huffed in frustration, Kassandra's eyes widened when she noticed shadows at the end of the hall. "It's the Imperials! Take cover!" He hissed, the two quickly moving and getting to cover. A fury rose in Kassandra at the sound of the captain's voice.

"Get this gate open!" She ordered her men. The gate opened they walked through as Ralof quickly attacked with his axe and Kassandra quickly focused her magika and threw a fireball at the soldier - killing him instantly. Ralof fought off the captain and injured her before Kassandra threw another flame at the woman, killing her as well.

"I hated her," Kassandra said glaring down at the body.

"You and me both." He hummed. "Maybe one of these Imperials had the key." Ralof suddenly said, Kassandra kneeling down by the captain's body.

"More likely her." She commented and searched the woman before finding a key on her. "Got it! Here's the key!" Kassandra exclaimed, standing up.

"Unlock that door and let's get out of here," Ralof said quickly, Kassandra running over to the door and quickly unlocking it. She pushed the gate open and Ralof nodded. "That's it! Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads." He suggested fastly, Kassandra giving him a look and mumbling.

"I had the same idea."


	2. AN ESCAPE.

"So, you're a mage?" Ralof asked with a raised eyebrow when the two were quietly making their way down the steps to the lower level. Kassandra could tell Ralof wanted to ask about it. She knew most Nords weren't...fond of magic per say. However, she wasn't object to speaking about it at all. If it gave him comfort in some way, she would talk about it. "It's alright, I have no hatred towards mages, in fact, they are more helpful than most assume. They heal and save people. That's good in my book. As long as the magic is for good use." He explained himself - just to reassure the breton woman next to him.

"I have to agree with that, and yes I am a mage. Since I was young." Kassandra answered him. "I understand fear or hesitance towards us. Some are...unkind mages and sometimes our magic is uncontrollable." She smiled kindly, Ralof returned it with a small smile of his own. "Though I'll admit, people thinking we're all the same is frustrating," Kassandra admitted to the man who nodded understandingly.

"Aye, I understand it." He told her, the two made it to the bottom and went around the corner only for a loud ear piercing roar to resound. "Look out!" Ralof shouted, quickly pulling Kassandra back as the ceiling collapsed in front of them.

"That damn dragon!" Kassandra cursed in annoyance.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy," Ralof commented, helping Kassandra up.

"He's going to bring the entire keep down on us." She growled though she paused for a moment. A fear creeping in the back of her mind. She understood that dragon, the words from its mouth. Why? Why did she understand them? She feared the answer, she would not like it. "Come on, we should go before we get crushed," Kassandra suggested. Ralof gave a nod and the two opened the door and stepped into another room. Only to be greeted by more imperial soldiers. "Great." She grumbled. Flames climbed from Kassandra's hands as Ralof charged one of the imperials. The two made quick work of the imperials - with Kassandra healing herself and Ralof from any cuts and such.

"See if there's any potions. Like healing or magika." Ralof told her. "I'll keep an eye out for anymore." He added, Kassandra gave a curt nod before quickly doing a search.

"I have a couple health, some stamina, and a few magika." Kassandra announced, stepping over to Ralof. "Here." She handed him the health potions. "Hopefully these will last until we're out."

"And you won't have to use too much healing magicka on us both," Ralof said giving a nod of thanks to her. "Come on, let's move." He nodded, the two started making their way through the room, coming to some stairs. Ralof and Kassandra stopped at the sound of voices, and Ralof quickly gestured for her to crouch down.

"What is it?" She whispered when the man peeked around the corner to look.

"Troll's blood! It's a torture room." Ralof's eyes widened, while Kassandra's face morphed into disgust and horror.

"Hold on. That's another stormcloak fighting." Kassandra told him, pointing to a lone woman fighting the imperial torturers. "We need to help her."

"Yes, let's go." Ralof nodded and the two ran down the steps. Kassandra brought her hand back as lighting flew from the tips of her fingers. The shock hit the torture who let out a howl of pain before collapsing to the ground motionless. "Are you alright?" He asked the woman who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She nodded. "Who's she?"

"I'm some help," Kassandra promised.

"Good, we need it." the woman said content with the answer.

"Come with us," Ralof told her.

"No, go ahead. I will follow. I must wait for anyone else." She explained to Ralof who sighed and look hesitant.

"Ralof, we need to move. She's only waiting if anyone else comes. She'll be okay." Kassandra assured, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Alright, but do not wait too long," Ralof ordered the woman who gave a sharp nod. "I'll see you soon, my friend." He promised before he and Kassandra went. Kassandra wincing internally, knowing he more likely would not see her again. The two went on and went through the tunnels before Ralof suddenly pulled Kassandra back and put a finger to his lips when they got near a more open room.

"Orders are to wait till General Tullis arrive." a man - obviously an imperial soldier spoke up, Kassandra rolling her eyes. It was highly unlikely Tullis was coming here. He probably got the hell out of Helgen.

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon! We need to fall back!" another man shouted in argument.

Kassandra removed Ralof's hand from her mouth and whispered to the man. "They're too busy arguing, we can take them by surprise." Ralof looked hesitant but nodded and the two quickly sneaked around before Ralof took out his bow. With swiftness, he quickly killed one of the men - leaving two left for Kassandra. She stepped out and sucked in a breath before fire crept from her left hand and lighting from her right. Quickly using her spells she shot the fire and lighting at the two imperial soldiers - killing them.

"Well, we do work well together, don't we?" Ralof chuckled with an impressed look.

"We do." Kassandra nodded with a small amused smile. "We should check them for anything useful than move on." She suggested, Ralof nodding.

"Good idea." He agreed, the two quickly searching them before moving on, the two ending up at a wooden bridge. Quickly lowering it they moved on - though they were trapped when a shake from the dragon above caused a collapse behind them at the bridge. Both knowing now that moving on forward was the only choice. "Tell me how a breton like you ends up at the border?" Ralof inquired curiously - breaking the silence between them.

"To be honest. I don't remember." She admitted which surprised him. "I remember my past or at least most of it."

"Some kind of spell must've been put on you. Well a hard hit could've made you forget your life." Ralof frowned with confusion but also theorized.

"No, I worked with healers. A good placed hit on someone's skull can cause amnesia." Kassandra shook her head, explaining to the man. "It is reversible, however." She added, the man taking comfort in those added words.

"Excuse me if I say I find relief in that. In no way would I feel good knowing that we were in some way responsible for you forgetting yourself." Ralof told her, taking a deep breath which just made her chuckle. 

"I would blame the Imperials really." She said to him, Ralof glancing at her with some amusement. They made it down to another large area, Kassandra and Ralof both stopping. "Spiders." Kassandra hissed with wide eyes when noticing the webs. "Ralof! Get back!" She shouted, running and tackling him just in time. A spider crashing down right where he was. "Shit! Come on! We've got to deal with this!" Kassandra yelled, the two getting ready to fight. With swift work they took care of the spiders, barely avoiding close calls with their poisonous venom. Once taken care of, Kassandra turned to Ralof with heavy breaths.

"I hate those damn things." Ralof huffed, glaring at the spiders. "Too many eyes, you know?"

"And poisonous venom from there fangs?" She added with a raised eyebrow. Ralof chuckling and nodding.

"That too. Now come let's move." He gestured forward, the two moving on. After dealing with a bear in the cave they finally seemed to make it to the end of the cave. "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" Ralof shouted, the two quickly moving forward and climbing their way out. Kassandra let out a relieved breath when the clouded sun hit her face. While it wasn't very sunny, some sun would do after getting out that dank place.

"Oh thank the gods. We're out of that hell hole." She breathed, glaring back at the cave.

"Yes, I can agree on that." Ralof nodded, Kassandra moved to step further away from the cave, but Ralof quickly pulled her back. "Wait!" He nearly shouted, Kassandra looking confused when pulled her behind rock for cover. Though her eyes widened when the dragon flew over above them, flying off in the distance.

"I hate that fucking dragon," Kassandra growled.

"You and me both." He agreed. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time." Ralof said giving the all clear when the dragon truly disappeared into the distance.

"What do we do next?" She asked the man when they stood up.

"Well, there's no way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough." Ralof began to say to her with a thoughtful look on his face. "We'd better clear out of here."

"And go where, Ralof?" Kassandra spoke up. "I've got nowhere to go. I don't know where you've got to go." She pointed out to him when a look of remembrance appeared on Ralof's face.

"My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out too." Ralof informed Kassandra, who stood straight at the mention. "Could get some rest, food, let her know what's happening. Maybe she could give you an idea of what to do." He hummed, while Kassandra frowned.

"What about you?"

"Kassandra, I have to get back to Windhelm." Ralof sighed, stepping up to the woman. "You will be fine, I can promise you that. My sister will help you." He assured her, Kassandra sighing and nodding.

"Okay, let's get to your sisters."

"I won't leave until you leave for wherever you must go." He promised her, Kassandra giving a nod. He was quickly reminding her of what a brother should be like. Not that she had a brother or any siblings at all.

"Thank you, Ralof." She gave a short smile.

"It's nothing." He smiled back. "Now, come on. We should move."

-8-

The two made it to the gate of Riverwood and stepped through as Ralof glanced around at the people. "Looks like nobody here knows what's happened yet." He commented. Kassandra following the man's gaze. He wasn't wrong. No one seemed to be bothered or scared or even remotely taken aback which means they more likely saw nothing.

"You're not wrong. Probably for the best." Kassandra nodded. "They'd probably panic." She added, sharing a look with Ralof who nodded.

"Come on. Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." He waved his hand and the two made their way over to the lumber mill. Kassandra could briefly hear a conversation between an older woman and a young man talking about the black dragon. That made her wince, like she said they'd probably panic, so she'd hoped the woman would just be waved off. The two walked around the Mill where Kassandra spotted a blonde Nord woman ahead.

"Gerdur!" Ralof exclaimed, Gerdur turning with wide eyes and a relieved look on her face.

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" She breathed relieved, hugging her brother tightly when he walked up to her. "But is it safe for you to be here?" Gerdur asked concerned, pulling away from the hug. "We heard that Ulfric had been captured..."

"Gerdur..." Ralof cut her off gently. "Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am." He assured his sister.

"Are you hurt? What's happened?" She questioned, but she noticed Kassandra standing behind Ralof. "And who's this? One of your comrades?" Gerdur frowned.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact." Ralof shook his head before introducing Kassandra. "This is Kassandra."

"Thank you, Kassandra." Gerdur nodded, while Kassandra gave a silent nod back.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." He asked his sister while sharing a look with Kassandra.

"He's right, it's not safe to talk in the open, Gerdur." Kassandra nodded in agreement. Gerdur just looked between the two with a baffled expression on her face.

"Helgen? Has something happened...?" She trailed before shaking her head. "You're right. Both of you, follow me." Gerdur gestured ahead, she started to walk while the two followed her. "Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." She called out, Kassandra heard a voice respond before Gerdur sighed and called out again. Kassandra could barely see the head of a man whose eyes widened at the sight of Ralof. The man replying he would be down to meet them soon. The three walked over to a secluded part of the mill by a lone tree and Gerdur turned to the two.

"Uncle Ralof!" a young voice exclaimed, Kassandra looking back to see a young boy. "Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" He rambled out questions, which made Kassandra snort amused and Ralof just chuckled.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games." Gerdur chastised her son. "Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming."

"Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof." Frodnar pouted.

"Look at you, almost a grown man!" Ralof smiled widely, kneeling in front of the young boy. "Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." He grinned, Kassandra seeing an expression on Gerdur's face. She obviously did not like the sound of that.

"That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." Frodnar cheered enthusiastically, before running off as Hod who Kassandra assumed was Gerdur's husband came over to them.

"He's enthusiastic," Kassandra commented to Gerdur who sighed and nodded.

"Sadly, yes."

"Now, Ralof, what's going on?" Hod asked before looking at them both. "You two look pretty well done in." He admitted, Kassandra remained standing as the exhausted Ralof sat down.

"I can't remember when I last slept..." Ralof now admitted to them. "Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing." He started to explain everything to the two. "Like they knew exactly where we'd be."

"Sounds like a mole in the Stormcloak army." Kassandra piped up, crossing her arms.

"Aye. I wouldn't be surprised, Kassandra." Ralof agreed with a nod before continuing. "Anyway, that was...two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping." He told them before quickly adding. "Including Kassandra who is innocent of anything they may accuse her off."

"I don't even remember much of what happened before waking up in that damn cart." She sighed, shaking her head. Gerdur giving the woman a sympathetic look.

"The cowards!" Gerdur growled nonetheless. 

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial." He went on, Kassandra internally thinking to herself. Ulfric was considered a traitor and war criminal. Of course, he would get no trial. And only to herself would she admit, he didn't quite deserve one. "Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then." Ralof scoffed, that made Kassandra raise an eyebrow. All Ulfric had done so far was fight for the Nords and that's it. He shunned any other race - especially Elves, Khajiit, and Argonians. "But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked..."

"You don't mean, a real, live..." Gerdur's eyes widened.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. Kassandra will tell you the same." Ralof replied.

"Ralof is right. I saw it myself. It was big, red eyes, and black scales." Kassandra backed him up.

Ralof nodded at her before telling his sister and her husband. "As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away." He said before frowning and glancing around. "Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?"

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gerdur nodded. Ralof letting out a relieved breath and nodding.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." He trailed, clearing his throat.

"Nonsense. You and Kassandra are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Gerdur insisted with a small smile. "Let me worry about the Imperials."

"Thank you, Gerdur." Kassandra smiled.

"Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." She smiled back, placing a gentle and reassuring hand on Kassandra's arm. Gerdur pulled a key out from her knapsack and handed it to Kassandra. "It's an extra key to the house. Stay as long as you like, Kassandra. If there's anything else you need, just let me know." Gerdur explained to the woman who looked surprised and slowly took the key.

"I think I might stay for a day or two, but that's it." Kassandra gave a thankful nod to the woman.

"Kassandra, there's something you could do for me. For all of us here." She suddenly said. Kassandra already readily agreeing to whatever it was.

"Anything. You're helping me so much already, Gerdur." 

"The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless..." She began to say with a sigh. "We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Gerdur gently squeezed Kassandra's hand.

"Of course, absolutely. I'll make sure the Jarl knows everything and he gets help here immediately." Kassandra nodded fastly.

"Thanks, sister. I knew we could count on you." Ralof smiled at her.

"I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but...did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..." She questioned her brother.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak." Ralof chuckled and held up a hand to calm her.

"I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is..." Hod offered.

"Hmph. Help them drink up our mead, you mean." Gerdur rose an eyebrow at her husband before turning to Kassandra. "Yes, I suspect Kassandra you could do with a bath?" She asked the woman who looked at her.

"Absolutely. Considering it's probably been some time." Kassandra said with a small chuckle. Gerdur smiled back and looked at Ralof.

"Good luck, brother. I'll see you later." She nodded before she started to walk away.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." Ralof reassured her. Kassandra sucked in a breath and after Gerdur walked away, Hod turned to the two.

"This way." He nodded, walking off as they followed him. The three made it to the house as Hod opened the door and let them inside. "There's two beds for you, Kassandra and Ralof. And tub for you to bath when you're alone, Kassandra. If you want to." Hod told them, Kassandra nodding.

"Thank you."

"It's best I get back before Gerdur gets angry." He sighed before he began leaving. Kassandra laughing quietly.

"Wait, Hod." She stopped the man who turned to her. "Where can I get armor and other items?" Kassandra asked the man.

"Alvor is the blacksmith, you can try there. However, I think Gerdur may have some old leather armor or something laying around." Hod began to answer her question, giving a small shrug. "Riverwood Trader and the Inn have food and drink." He finished, Kassandra giving a small nod of thanks before he left.

"Come. Let's get some food in our stomachs." Ralof waved for her to come over to the table. Kassandra walked over and sat down as Ralof handed her some food and drink. "So, how long do you plan on staying?" He asked her. "I know you said a day or two but...."

"Just a day. This dragon stuff is too important for me to delay more than a day." Kassandra responded to his question.

"Ah, good point. You're right." He agreed with her. The two went silent from there and began quietly eating. Once Ralof finished he stood up. "I'll go see my nephew, but uh...you get some rest. I'll be staying longer than you anyway." Ralof smiled at her before heading to the door.

"Ralof." She called out, making the man look at her. "Thank you, for everything." Kassandra gave a small smile.

"It's nothing." He just shrugged before leaving the house. Kassandra sighed and stood as she spotted the tub in the house behind a curtain and walked over. She heated up some water for the bath before removing her clothes and stepping into the hot water. Kassandra could feel her muscles relaxing as she closed her eyes to relax. Her thoughts drifted to the dragon, she could understand the words it breathed from its mouth, and she yet to understand why. She guaranteed there was probably no one in this town that could help. Though amusedly she'd probably figure out later, but for now she needed to relax before going to Whiterun. Though however her mind and thoughts were stuck on the dragon. She eventually finished her bath - spotting the sun setting in one of the windows, she didn't realize how much time had passed. She got out and wrapped a towel around her tightly as a knock resounded on the door to the home.

"It's me, Gerdur." Gerdur called out. "Are you decent?"

"I'm good, come in." Kassandra responded as Gerdur entered the home, carrying clothes and boots.

"Ah, Kassandra! I have some clothes for you." Gerdur smiled placing a white shirt, black trousers, and brown boots on the one twin bed. "Also I have some old armor from a friend of mine. She was a mage, some height and such as you. I can give it to you tomorrow before you leave." She explained to Kassandra.

"Thank you."

"You better get dressed fast, everyone else will be returning soon," Gerdur suggested, Kassandra nodded and dried herself before quickly changing. Just then Ralof, Hod, and Frodnar stepped into the home while Kassandra was looking at Gerdur's books and Gerdur was cooking food.

"Ah! Smells as good as ever, dear sister." Ralof smiled widely.

"Come, Ralof. Let's have a drink." Hod waved him over to the mead bar in the home, while Frodnar looked at Kassandra curiously and walked over.

"Your hair is silver." Frodnar pointed out with a small frown.

"Yes, I got my hair from my mother. My father had raven black hair." Kassandra smirked down at the little boy.

"Oh, if you want a good book there's the one about the Hero of Kvatch. Her name was Morrigan." Frodnar smiled, pulling the book off the shelf. "I've read it ten times already. Have you read it?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't believe so." She smiled down at the boy with a small chuckle.

"Okay! Great!" Frodnar beamed with excitement, taking Kassandra's hand and dragging her over to the table. Ralof and Hod busy with their talks while drinking mead and Gerdur looked at the two with a fond smile. "Oh, wait! I have a few more that would be perfect to read!" He jumped up running over to the bookshelf while Gerdur shared a chuckle with Kassandra.

"He likes people who enjoy books. He says he wants to join the rebellion, but I think he's more of a scholar." Gerdur smiled fondly at her young son.

"I think I remember training scholars from High Rock. He reminds me of them." Kassandra smiled at the young boy who was pulling book after book out of the shelf. "He has the enthusiasm and thirst for learning. Just as they do." She added with a hum.

"Good, I won't admit this to my husband or Ralof, but I'd rather he learn books than fight," Gerdur admitted with a small sigh. "My brother can make his own choice to fight and I support Ulfric, but I have no interested in my son fighting. I will try to encourage him down the path of learning knowledge." She explained to Kassandra who gave a sympathetic look just as Frodnar ran back over with a pile of books. "Oh, dear Frodnar." Gerdur chuckled at the sight.

"All of these are my favorite from Battle of Sancre Tor to the Beggar Prince." He beamed, dropping them onto the table.

"I think I spot one about Surfeit of Thieves. I think I loved that one." Kassandra smiled at the boy, picking up the said boy.

"Oh, really! Then we must read that one after the Hero of Kvatch." He grinned excitedly sitting down next to her.

"Frodnar, after supper you may read with Kassandra, but now its time for dinner," Gerdur said lightly, while Frodnar sighed. 

"Yes, mama." He nodded, picking up the books and moving them from the table. Kassandra looking at Gerdur who shook her head fondly. Though she paused when a cold feeling crept up her neck. A cold feeling that the black dragon wasn't done with her yet, and she didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: And those are the two first chapters of my Skyrim fanfic and along with this fanfic is a fan opening for said fanfic: youtube.com/watch?v=MbFg7f5BSok&feature=youtu.be ]


End file.
